Malam Yang Lalu
by Hureira
Summary: "Kalau begitu lamar aku, Tuan Kim Joonmyun." EXO, GS. Suho dan Girl!Lu Han.


.

.

.

Pagi menjelang dan Lu Han merasakan panasnya matahari menyorot wajahnnya, panas, tapi selimut yang tebal diatas badannya membuatnya gerah, itu bukan seperti selimut yang biasa dia pakai. Dia menggeliat, ingin bangun, tapi sepasang lengan memeluknya dengan hangat, dia biasanya tidak suka dipeluk saat tidur, tapi pelukan ini sangat nyaman sampai Lu Han nyaris tidur lagi, siapa yang memeluknya senyaman ini? Dia telanjang dada dan kulitnya putih, dia laki-laki.

Laki-laki?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lu Han menjerit, kemudian menendang orang itu seperti yang biasa dia lakukan pada Chanyeol kalau dia sudah mulai jahil.

"Siapa kau!? Kenapa kau ada disini!? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!?" Tanya Lu Han bertubi, dia menarik selimut yang tebal itu dan menutupi tubuhnya, sebenarnya dia masih mengenakan pakaian dia hanya baru saja menyadarinya.

"Kenapa aku pakai baju!? Ini baju siapa!?" Tanyanya lagi.

Pemuda yang jadi sasaran tendangan Lu Han tadi sebenarnya tidak buruk juga, dia tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat, tapi siapa yang tahu.

"Nona, Nona, berhentilah berteriak." Pintanya lembut, "Ini kamarku dan itu bajuku."

Lu Han justru makin panik, dia ingin menangis, "Kenapa aku bisa disini? Kita pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah tadi malam." Katanya, lalu mulai menangis.

"Nona, kumohon berhentilah menangis." Kata pemuda itu, dia tidak suka melihat gadis seperti Lu Han menangis. Di sisi lain dia ingat apa-apa saja yang terjadi padanya dan Lu Han tadi malam.

"Aku Suho dan kau lebih baik mandi sekarang," Katanya, kemudian dia melirik ponselnya, "sekarang hari Senin dan kau pasti tidak mau terlambat kerja, aku akan memberimu nomor ponselku." Katanya.

Lu Han menurut dan saat ini dengan rapi berdiri di hadapan Suho yang sedang menulis sesuatu belakang kertas kecil seukuran kartu nama. Oh, itu memang kartu nama.

"Ini untukmu." Dan dia memberikannya pada Lu Han, kartu nama itu memuat nomor ponsel dan nomor telepon kantornya, yang adalah Taewon Inc., Lu Han masih bingung dengan jenis-jenis perusahaan dalam bahasa Korea, dia sering melupakannya, dan yang penting memuat namanya, Kim Joonmyun, dimana Suho-nya?

"Kau bisa menghubungi nomor itu, tapi aku lebih suka kalau kau menghubungiku di nomor ini." Suho, yang ternyata nama aslinya Joonmyun, membalik kartu nama yang ada di tangan Lu Han. Tulisannya Suho dan ada nomor ponsel yang berbeda dengan nomor-nomor sebelumnya.

"Itu nomor yang agak personal, aku tidak membaginya dengan sembarang orang." Kata Suho, "Hubungi aku kalau ada hal yang terjadi." Katanya lagi.

"Hal yang terjadi? Apa maksudmu kalau aku..."

"Iya... Kalau kau hamil."

Lu Han diam.

"Tidak apa, Nona, aku akan bertanggungjawab." Kata Suho.

"Baiklah." Karena Lu Han hanya bisa menjawab dengan kata itu.

"Jadi siapa namamu? Supaya aku juga bisa mencarimu."

"Aku..." Lu Han tidak yakin, dia sedang tidak dalam bahaya, kan? "Aku Lu Meihan."

"Lu Meihan?" Tanya Suho, Lu Han mendapati pelafalan Suho dalam Mandarin sangat sempurna, "Kau mengingatkanku pada satu gadis manis di salah satu film kartun yang sering keponakanku tonton."

"Oh, benarkah? Tapi semua orang memanggilku Lu Han."

"Lu Han? Baiklah, Lu Han, dimana kau bekerja?" Tanya Suho lagi, ,menuntun Lu Han ke pintu apartemennya.

"Perusahaan penerbitan buku, kau pernah dengar Mirael?"

Suho terlihat berpikir kemudian seperti teringat sesuatu, "Aku pernah baca novel fantasi dari Kim Jongdae, sepertinya itu terbitan Mirael."

"Iya, itu terbitan Mirael." Kata Lu Han, tentu dia kenal Kim Jongdae, dia dan Chanyeol yang berperan penting mengacaukan harinya yang damai.

"Ah! Aku harus cepat pergi, mereka pasti menungguku!" Seru Lu Han.

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi, Lu Han, jangan buat mereka menunggu." Kata Suho.

.

.

.

"Kau _misstype _di beberapa tempat, Han." Kata Chanyeol, tugas sampingannya mengoreksi hasil kerja Lu Han.

"Ampuni saja aku, Chanyeol, aku buru-buru sekali kesini, kau tahu?"

"Kenapa buru-buru?" Tanya Chanyeol, "Dan aku lihat kau masih memakai baju yang kemarin malam." Tambahnya.

Lu Han memperhatikan pakaiannya, masih gaun hitam selutut dan mantel abu-abunya, "Memang masih yang kemarin." Jawabnya. Dia bahkan hanya punya waktu sedikit untuk pulang dan mengambil data novel yang sedang diterjemahkannya.

"Kau! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan semalam?" Tanya Chanyeol, dia berhenti membaca hasil terjemahan Lu Han, "Kau pasti bertemu dengan laki-laki hiidup belang dan menginap di rumahnya, aku tidak percaya, ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan!"

"Hei! Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak!" Seru Lu Han, wajahnya memerah.

"Kalau itu tidak terjadi kenapa kau memerah, Lu Han? Minnie! Lu Han berbuat yang tidak-tidak!" Seru Chanyeol dan itu memanggil Xiumin yang baru dapat e-mail dari Jongdae, isinya cuma sapaan selamat pagi saja untuk ketiga orang itu.

"Kalian, tolong jangan bertengkar pagi-pagi, bisakah kalian tenang sehari saja?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Harusnya ku-e-mail saja terjemahannya." Kata Lu Han.

"Jangan lupa pacarmu sedang sakit, Lu Han. Kata Xiumin.

Lu Han menepuk jidat, "Ah! Kalau saja WiFi-chagi tidak tersambar petir!"

.

.

.

"Sekarang apa lagi? Kau mau bertemu Kim Jongdae?" Tanya Yixing saat dia melihat Suho, yang mana disini Bosnya, tertawa gila di balik novel tipis tentang suatu tentang dunia hayalan karya Kim Jongdae. Suho memang peminat dari segala jenis bacaan, bayangkan saja, Bosnya itu masih bisa baca novel tentang seseorang bernama keluarga Grey sesaat sebelum rapat, Yixing ingin sekali memukul kepala Suho dengan novel tersebut

"Tidak, Yixing, aku hanya ingin bertemu lagi dengan seseorang." Katanya. Tiba-tiba tertawa lagi.

"Berhenti tertawa begitu sebelum aku memukulmu, Bos." Kata Yixing, dia benar-benar muak melihat Bosnya yang terlihat tidak pernah bekerja itu.

"Aku berharap dia benar-benar hamil." Suho berdo'a, kemudian Yixing memukulnya dengan entah dokumen apa.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak seakan-akan kau sudah menikah, cepat tanda tangani ini sebelum aku benar-benar melemparmu ke luar!" Kata Yixing.

"Eh?" Suho bingung, "Ini, kan, lantai satu, aku tidak akan mati kalaupun kau lempar, Xing."

Yixing ingin mencakar karpet mahal di bawahnya karena kebodohannya.

.

.

.

"Paman."

"Iya, Jongin."

"Tidak jadi, ah."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak." Jongin berlari ke belakang ibunya yang adalah kakak ipar Suho.

Ibunya tertawa, "Besok Ayahnya tidak bisa menjemputnya di TK dan aku juga harus menjenguk Ibuku di rumah sakit, aku tidak bisa membawa dia, jadi bagaimana kalau kau yang jemput?"

Suho mengerti, Jongin masih mengintip pamannya dari balik kaki ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin. Paman tidak menggigit, kok." Kata Suho, kemudia Jongin kecil yang mudah dihasut kembali duduk di sebelah pamannya. Suho sudah beberapa kali menjemput Jongin, jadi dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Kakak tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Jongin, tidak akan lecet sedikitpun!"

.

.

.

Hari ini Lu Han ada di luar ruangan, jalan-jalan saja sendirian, dia merasa agak tidak enak badan, mungkin karena dia jarang terkena sinar matahari, jadi dia pergi ke luar sendiri. Seingatnya, terakhir dia disorot sinar matahari adalah saat dia bangun di pelukan Suho. Lu Han mengacak rambutnya, kenapa dia selalu teringat pemuda itu.

"Argh! Lupakan! Lupakan!" Serunya.

Kemudian dia memeriksa ponselnya, kalau melihat tanggal, ini sudah lewat dari satu minggu sejak dia terbangun di ranjang Suho, Lu Han berharap dia tidak hamil diluar nikah walaupun Suho akan bertanggungjawab sekalipun. Setidaknya dia ingin ada hubungan yang dapat melindungi anaknya secara hukum atau apalah hal itu disebut.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, si pengacau itu menelepon.

"Apa lagi!? Jangan menggangguku!?"

"Aish, Lu Han, jangan berteriak seakan kau sedang dapat tamu bulanan begitu."

"Itu belum terjadi bulan ini, dasar pengganggu! Cepat katakan apa yang kau mau dan jangan ganggu aku lagi!?"

"Tapi jangan berteriak lagi, yah."

"Cepat katakan apa maumu!"

"Begini... Hari ini harusnya aku menjemput Tao di TK-"

"Tao?"

"Iya, anak Kak Yura, kau tahu?"

"Tentu aku tahu." Kata Lu Han, dia suka anak kecil, "Kau mau aku menjemput Tao? Benar, kan? Baiklah, aku akan menjemputnya."

Chanyeol tertawa, "_Moodswing_, yah? Tapi memang itu yang ingin aku katakan, tolong aku, yah."

"Persetan dengan _moodswing_ yang kau maksud, aku akan menjemput Tao sekarang."

"_Thanks__, _Lu Han."

Dan Lu Han menutup telepon seenaknya. Entahlah, dia hanya ingin melakukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Lu Han kenapa, Yeol?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Entahlah, sesuatu seperti _moodswing_." Jelas Chanyeol, "Apa jangan-jangan dia hamil!?" Tanya Chanyeol menggebrak meja.

"Lu Han hamil?" Tanya Jongdae, mereka bertiga sedang keluar untuk makan siang dan tempat mereka makan kali ini terlalu jauh dari TK Tao.

"Sepertinya, masih sepertinya." Jelas Xiumin.

"Bukan sepertinya, tapi kemungkinan besar!" Seru Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin sekali." Kata Xiumin.

"Karena aku tahu! Aku pernah menghadapi wanita hamil sekali! Setelah ini aku akan mengatur makanan Lu Han, mencarikannya baju hamil yang cantik, mencarikan dokter kandungan terbaik untuknya, dan mencarikan nama yang manis untuk anaknya!"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Chanyeol, kau baru menghadapi Yura yang hamil sekali. Dan diamlah, kau berisik sekali." kata Xiumin.

Chanyeol membuat ekspresi ketakutan setelahnya, dimana Xiumin menghela napasnya, dan Jongdae mencorat-coret tisu dengan tulisan dan beberapa gambar.

.

.

.

"Lu Hannie!"

"Sopan sedikit, Tao."

"Mana Chanyeol?"

Lu Han menghela napas, "Dia tidak bisa menjemputmu, jadi aku yang menjemputmu."

Tao terlihat senang, "Benarkah? Kau akan membelikanku es krim lagi, kan?"

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?" Tanya Lu Han.

Tao terlihat sedih, "Terakhir kali kau menjemputku."

Lu Han tertawa, baru teringat pada janjinya dengan anak kecil ini, "Baiklah, ayo pulang dan kita beli es krim."

Tao bersorak dan segera mengambil tasnya.

Di depan ruang kelas Tao ada ayunan dan di sana ada seorang anak, Lu Han pikir dia belum dijemput, dilihat dari wajahnya yang seperti bosan.

"Lu Han, tapi kalau kita pulang nanti Jongin main dengan siapa?" Tanya Tao, ada gurunya agak jauh di belakangnya.

"Siapa itu Jongin, Tao?"

"Itu," Menunjuk anak di ayunan, "Namanya Jongin, dia adik kelasku dan aku kasihan padanya kalau sendirian."

"Oh." Lu Han mengerti.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan BMW parkir di TK itu, terlihat seperti BMW 3 Series Gran Turismo yang Chanyeol ributkan beberapa waktu lalu. Dari mobil yang stirnya ada di sisi kiri nan cantik itu turunlah Suho.

Tunggu!? Suho!?

Jongin di ayunan perlahan melihat Suho yang baru saja melepas kaca mata hitamnya, dia sangat tampan sampai Lu Han ingin menamparnya.

"Maaf aku lama, Jongin." Katanya, Jongin menggeleng di gendongannya, Suho datang saja dia sudah senang. Suho tersenyum, "Jadi dimana tasmu?" Dan Jongin menunjuk salah satu kelas, tapi Suho melihat Lu Han.

"Lu Han?" Kata Suho tidak percaya, diturunkannya Jongin dari gendongan untuk mengambil tasnya sendiri.

"Hai," Sapa Lu Han kikuk, "Tadi itu anakmu?" Tanyanya.

"Bukan," Sanggah Suho tenang, "Dia anak bungsu kakakku."

"Kau... menjemput anakmu?" Tanyanya lagi, menyadari Lu Han bersama Tao.

Dan Tao tertawa, "Lu Han bukan ibuku, ibuku lebih cantik dari Lu Han, Lu Han tidak ada apa-apanya!" Katanya, anak ini tertular Chanyeol.

"Tao!"

Suho tertawa kikuk, "Lu Han juga cantik, kok." Katanya.

"Dia anak kakaknya teman kerjaku." Jelas Lu Han dan Suho mengangguk.

"Paman!" Seru Jongin, "Ayo kita pulang." Ajaknya.

"Kau mau pulang?" Tanya Tao, terlihat sedih, "Padahal tadinya aku mau mengajakmu makan es krim dengan Lu Han."

"Tao." Panggil Lu Han, nadanya tidak tinggi, tapi seperti menekan Tao ke tanah. Lu Han yakin, Tao belajar memerasnya dari Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol mengerti salah satu kelemahan Lu Han adalah anak kecil.

Mata Jongin berbinar, Lu Hanpun luluh, "Paman, aku mau es krim."

Suho tersenyum, "Kita bisa makan es krim dulu, kau ada waktu, kan, Lu Han?"

"Tentu."

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berempat berakhir di dalam Gran Turismo yang mengkilat itu, anak-anak duduk di belakang dan dua orang dewasa di depan, Lu Han seakan membeku di jok warna gading itu, Chanyeol benar, Gran Turismo itu keren sekali.

"Santai saja, Lu Han." Kata Suho, sambil menyetir.

"Ya... Aku cuma tidak biasa naik mobil mewah begini."

Suho tertawa.

"Kau pasti sangat kaya sampai bisa membeli mobil begini." Kata Lu Han lagi.

"Sebenarnya ini hadiah ulang tahunku yang lalu, aku tidak tahu berapa harga pastinya."

Lu Han sambil tersedak lidahnya sendiri. Yang benar saja! Gran Turismo untuk ulang tahun, kalau disini ada Chanyeol mungkin dia sudah menjerit-jerit, tidak elit.

"Anak-anak."

"Iya." Mereka menjawab bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kalau kali ini kita ke kedai es krim kesukaanku?"

.

.

.

"Cokelat!"

"Tao mau stroberi!"

"Ok," Kata Suho, cokelat-vanila-stroberi seingat Suho memang rasa yang paling dikenal anak-anak, "Kalau mau rasa apa, Lu Han?"

"Aku mau vanila, tapi mau stroberi juga." Kata Lu Han, dia terlihat bingung.

"Kalau begitu, stroberinya dua, coklat satu, dan vanila satu, semuanya di _cup._"

Lu Han bingung dengan pesanan Suho, tapi saat es krimnya datang, dia dibuat lebih bingung lagi.

Suho tiba-tiba sudah membayar saja dan menyodorkan dua es krim itu pada Lu Han, satu yang stroberi satu lagi yang vanila, "Dua-duanya untukmu." Katanya.

"Ah? Tidak, aku yang stroberi saja." Balas Lu Han kikuk.

"Baiklah." Dan Suho mengambil yang vanila sementara mereka mereka berjalan ke arah Gran Turismo yang cantik itu.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana? Biar aku mengantarmu dan jagoan kecil itu dulu."

"Tidak usah, tidak repot-repot, terimakasih" Tolak Lu Han.

"Ayolah, Lu Han, biarkan aku mengantarmu, yah?"

"Tapi-"

"Yah?"

"Nanti kam-"

"Ayolah, Lu Han."

Lu Han menghela napas, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Hei! Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Kau percaya tidak tadi Tao pulang dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Lu Han, kan? Maaf, yah, Kak. Aku tidak sempat menjemputnya."

"Ah, itu tidak penting! Yang kau harus tahu, tadi dia dan Lu Han ke sini naik Gran Turismo!"

"Gran Turismo!? Yang benar!?"

"Aku serius!"

Chanyeol seperti terkena serangan jantung, jiwanya yang malang terguncang!

"Kenapa Lu Han dan bukan aku yang punya Gran Turismo!?" Ratapnya.

"Tapi sepertinya itu bukan punya Lu Han, pengemudinya sepertinya seorang pemuda sebaya kalian."

"Jangan-jangan itu pacarnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, tanya saja padanya."

.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol mengejar Lu Han ke apartemen murahnya, membunyikan bel berkali-kali hanya untuk bertanya.

"Gran Turismo yang kemarin kaunaiki punya siapa?" Tanyanya.

Lu Han kaget, pagi-pagi begini waktunya yang manis untuk menonton _morning show_ dan menerjemahkan beberapa halaman malah ternganggu bocah gila ini, parahnya lagi, Lu Han belum sempat mandi.

"Itu punya Suho."

"Pacarmu?"

"Bukan."

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja."

"Yang benar?"

"Kau mau aku mengatakan semuanya? Dia laki-laki yang membuatku buru-buru memberikan hasil terjemahanku beberapa minggu lalu padamu!"

"Dia yang berbuat yang tidak-tidak denganmu?"

Lu Han memerah, kata-kata Chanyeol ada benarnya, "Aku tidak bicara begitu, yah!"

"Maaf... Kau pemarah sekali kalau sedang denganku, apa itu bawaan bayi?" Tanya Chanyeol, hamil ataupun tidak hamil, Lu Han tetap saya ingin muntah di muka Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak hamil, Chanyeol."

"Kalau begitu kau sedang datang tamu bulanan?"

"Tidak! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti ini terus!?"

"Sepertinya bulan ini kau tidak kedatangan tamu, Lu Han, kalendermu bersih dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir bulan ini, kau pasti hamil Lu Han."

"Tidak! Aku tidak hamil! Cepat pergi atau aku panggil satpam!"

Dan hari itu Lu Han mengurung diri karena kesal di apartemennya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian di bulan berikutnya, Xiumin menelepon, Lu Han sedang menyelesaikan baris terakhir terjemahannya yang hampir siap dikirim. Terimakasih karena cinta sejati Lu Han yaitu WiFi sudah sembuh seperti sedia kala, sebenarnya itu bukan WiFi Lu Han, itu punya tetangganya yang dengan senang hati membagi Lu Han kata kunci yang baru, Lu Han sendiri mana punya uang untuk punya WiFi sendiri.

"Lu Han, kau ingat Jessica?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Dia mengajak kita main futsal, mau ikut?"

Lu Han meneguk secangkir kopinya yang entah keberapa, "Apa kita harus mencari orang lagi?"

"Tidak, dia punya teman baru, namanya Kris, aku tidak tahu aslinya Kristina, atau Kristen, atau justru Krista, yang jelas dia akan ikut main kali ini."

"OK, aku ikut, kapan?"

"Lusa, jam lima di tempat biasa."

"OK, terimakasih."

"Sama-sama, sampai bertemu lusa, Lu Han."

"Iya, sampai bertemu."

Dan Xiumin menutup teeponnya.

"Kalau aku sudah bangun tidur lusa." Kata Lu Han, dan dia benar-benar tidur sampai tidak makan sebelum main futsal dengan Jessica.

.

.

.

"Kau agak pucat, Lu Han." Kata Jessica.

"Oh ya?"

"Kau sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Lu Han, dia melompat-lompat sedikit untuk menunjukannya dan dia memang tidak sakit sedikitpun. Jadi dia membiarkan Lu Han bermain dan mencetak angka dengan cantik seperti biasa, walaupun itu akhirnya membuat Lu Han terlalu lelah.

"Kau bukan agak pucat lagi, Lu Han, kau pucat sekali." Kata Jessica, kali ini bersama Xiumin.

Lu Han memang pucat dan dia merasa kepalanya berputar, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Tapi dia jatuh pingsan.

"Lu Han!"

Sebagian dari mereka adalah gadis-gadis yang mudah panik, tanpa berpikir membawa Lu Han ke rumah sakit, padahal Kris mengerti penanganan pada orang pingsan, tapi memang lebih baik dibawa pada ahlinya.

Xiumin membawa tas Lu Han, tas itu terbuka dan bersama ponsel Lu Han menyembul sebuah kertas, kartu nama.

.

.

.

"Halo?"

"Halo."

"Apa ini dengan Suho?"

"Iya, aku Suho."

"Aku Xiumin, teman Lu Han, dia baru masuk rumah sakit, dokter sedang memeriksanya jadi aku belum tahu dia kenapa, tapi tadi dia pingsan."

"Apa? Pingsan?"

"Iya, pingsan."

"Xiumin, beritahu aku apa nama rumah sakitnya, aku akan kesana sekarang."

Suho berlari, masih menelepon Xiumin, tadinya mau lembur dengan Yixing tapi sepertinya tidak jadi.

"Hei! Suho! Kau mau kemana!? Beraninya kau meninggalkanku dengan pekerjaan ini! Jangan mentang-mentang kau Bosnya, yah!"

"Tidak bisa, Xing, Lu Han masuk rumah sakit, aku harus pergi!"

"Hei! Suho!" Yixing berteriak lagi, "Bisa-bisanya aku punya Bos seperti dia."

.

.

.

"Lu Han bagaimana?"

Suho berlari, dari tadi dia lari-lari, dan saat dia datang dia langsung menanyakan Lu Han.

"Tenang dulu." Kata Xiumin, "Kau Suho?" Tanyanya karena memang ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

"Iya, aku Suho, kau pasti Xiumin."

"Iya, aku Xiumin. Lu Han ada di dalam sedang istirahat, jadi kau lebih baik jangan membuatnya kaget dengan masuk tiba-tiba."

"Baiklah." Kata Suho, "Aku tenang, aku mau masuk." Katanya sedetik kemudian.

Xiumin menggeleng pelan, tapi mempersilahkan Suho masuk.

Suho duduk di kursi yang ada, berhadapan dengan ranjang Lu Han, dia sedih melihat gadis itu sakit begini, harusnya dia bisa menjaganya.

"S-Suho." Panggil Lu Han lirih, seingat Suho, ini kali pertaman Lu Han memanggil namanya.

"Lu Han, maafkan aku."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Kau tidak salah apa-apa?"

Suho terdiam, menggenggam tangan kanan Lu Han yang bebas dari infus.

"Kau harus pindah kekelas VVIP, kau harus pindah ke rumah sakit yang lebih besar." Kata Suho.

"Ah, tidak perlu, kata mereka aku cuma kelelahan, tapi mereka menyuruhku tinggal seminggu, aku juga tidak mengerti." Kata Lu Han.

"Tidak ada hal lain? Kau tidak hamil?" Tanya Suho.

Lu Han menatapnya heran, "Kau ingin sekali aku hamil, kenapa?"

Suho menggaruk lehernya gugup, Lu Han tertawa kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin terikat denganmu, yah... seperti itulah."

"Kalau begitu lamar aku, Tuan Kim Joonmyun."

.

Fin

.


End file.
